


Moving On

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: It's a dark, dark World [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Background Mary/John (duh), Background Sam/Jess - Freeform, Blind Character, Blind Dean, Deanna - Freeform, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Female Dean, Fluff, Happy AU, I hope at least, I think the rating is correct tho, Marriage Proposal, Wedding, been a while since I wrote it, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary cannot watch her daughter suffer without her brother any longer... </p><p>Moving to San Francisco is just one big change coming up for Deanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will continue this verse beyond this. I do have one more idea but it's not there yet...

"Deanna, I can't watch this any longer!" Mary said. It had been five months since Sam had last visited and, even though Cas had been there a month ago, Deanna was miserable.  
Every day was a bad day and she jsut kept shouting for Sam.

"I'm not letting Sam quit Stanford for me." She said. They'd been through this a few times.

"Yes, this is why you're moving to San Francisco." John threw in.

"I can't- I- I'm gonna get lost!" Deanna said. "And I don't know Sammy's apartment." 

"I know, honey, but I can't bear watching you suffer and not being able to help you any longer. And you're gonna get used to living there." 

 

And thus, the next weekend, Deanna was in Sam's arms again, her parents and him carrying her stuff up the stairs.

"I've got to show you the campus! There are so many people playing music and singing…" Sam said, leading her first through streets and then buildings. "You'll love it!" he said as they stepped outside, squeezing her hand.

Deanna listened: violins, guitars, voices and so much more everything somehow fitting together.

"SAMUEL FUCKING WINCHESTER!" She heard a voice rip through the harmony and then felt Sam turn towards the voice. "You better have a damn good explanation for this! I hear all over Campus that 'the love sick Winchester' has found a new 'pet'" Now Deanna really wasn't the one to judge but that sounded like air quotes…

"Jess, it's not like that…" Sam said. 

"Go on then, Winchester!" Jess -oh right Sam's girlfriend… Deanna was suddenly aware that they were technically holding hands. 

"I'm- She's blind, Jess, I'm guiding her." Sam said defensively. To prove his point Deanna moved her head towards the voice, opening her eyes. Sam gently touched her jaw, turning her head towards Jess.

"You could lead her at the shoulder or elbow?! Why the FUCK are you so tender?" Deanna frowned.

"I'm his-" She started. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you… erm this is Deanna, my sister." Sam took her hand again. 

"Oh" Jess said. 

 

Jessica was really kind after that and just like Cas she didn't give a damn about the blind stuff… Cas… she should really call him.

"Hey, Baby." Deanna greeted him on her phone.

"How's San Francisco?" Castiel asked.

"Warm, Moist, Loud." Deanna said. "I miss you." 

"I miss you too. What a shame I'm literally n the other side of the country." 

"No Way! You got into Harvard?!" She called.

"Yeah, I did." Castiel said. 

"God, I'm so proud of you. We got to celebrate that ASAP!" Cas chuckled.

"You're such a nerd." Cas said.  
"You're not the one to talk, Castiel Novak." 

"Oh, my full name, now I'm in trouble."

"Yeah you are… remember how you made me get into Game of Thrones? That was mean!" Cas laughed.

"You know what would help?" Cas asked. 

"What?" Deanna asked back when the pause got too long.

"If you'd marry me." Cas said. Deanna sucked in a breath. 

"Did you just-" She started. "ask me on the phone… to marry you?!" 

"Oh, I don't know…" there was another pause and then the door opened. "Did I?" Cas asked. 

"Cas!" She screamed getting up and running to the door, into his arms. "Yes, Cas… god yes." Deanna said, pulling him into a kiss. 

"God I love you so much." She mumbled into his neck. He chuckled and pressed her closer.

"I love you too, fiancée." They stood like that for quite a long time until Cas moved her back gently, pulling the door close behind him. He slipped a ring onto her finger and She ran her fingers over the cold metal, sucking in a breath.

"Is this my mother's?" She asked. 

"Yes… I asked your parent if they allowed me to propose… needless to say that your mother flipped out. We then asked if he wanted to give it to Jessica. He said it was all yours.." 

"I love it." She said putting her hands up against Cas' chest.

"I'm glad you like it… and that you said yes." Deanna smiled. 

"As if I'd ever choose to not be with you." She said and then added "You light up my life." 

 

When Cas woke up Deanna was crying, tears dripping onto the mattress. She had propped herself up on her elbows, clutching her hands to fists, her knuckles white. She was shaking.

"Do you need Sam?" Castiel asked carefully, already sitting up. 

"No, stay." Deanna said, lifting one hand to push Castiel back down. 

"Deanna-" Castiel started.

"Don't leave, please." She said and Castiel pulled her against his chest, surprised when she didn't fight him. She slowly stopped shaking and cuddled into Cas.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Why… why don't you want me to get Sam?" Castiel asked and she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

"Because I love you and because you are light. Dammit Cas I wouldn't marry you if I thought… if you wouldn't make me not care about the darkness." 

"I've never been… you always pushed me away." 

"Cas, I'm… I was scared. Still after all those years I had some lines I was too scared to cross. Letting your care for me in my weakest moments was pretty much the last." 

"I love you, Deanna." Cas said. 

 

Sam was like a puppy on caffeine when they told him. Jess was congratulating them. Deanna spent most of the day in Cas' arms only interrupted when she called Charlie.

"Wassup, Winchester?" She asked. "You didn't call last week!" 

"Yeah, sorry, there was a lot going on, you know, moving in with Sammy. I'm calling now so don't bitch, nerd." 

"Why are you calling anyway?" 

"I need a maid of honour." She had to hold the phone away to protect her eardrums from the high-pitched scream at the other end.

"You're gonna marry Cas?" She asked. Cas laughed, hearing Charlie in the living room. 

"Yeah, also you need to help me pick the dress and don't get all flattered I'd pick Sammy but he's lacking lady parts." 

"God, you're so hard to love." Charlie said. 

"Yeah but you manage." Deanna answered.

 

It was Sammy's idea for them to not meet until the wedding and how on earth was Deanna affected by puppy eyes without actually seeing them?!

Her dess wasn't giant or glittery or even princess like. It was practical so that she wouldn't get caught on doors or whatever when going somewhere alone. The top was tight and covered in lace, the skirt a simple silken skirt flowing down her legs. Te dress ad long lace sleeved and a kind of veil connected to her right wrist and the dress just where the lace ended. Charlie called it insanely beautiful and Deanna loved the way the silk felt against her skin.

She was downright giddy and bubbling with anticipation on her bachelorette party the last evening before the wedding. She hadn't so much as talked to Cas for the past eight months and she just wanted to hear his gravelly voice.

 

It was only her father's grip keeping her from running down the aisle. She sighed happily when she felt Cas' hands in hers and let out a long breath. When hearing Cas say 'I do', her face was split by a giant smile and just maybe a tear rolling down her cheek.

She threw her arms around his neck when she was finally allowed to kiss him, pulling him closer even as his hands rested on her waist. 

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He answered.

 

Sam's and Charlie's speeched made her cry again, Cas holding her firmly the whole time until he pulled her up, spinning her around to beautiful violins. She didn't really care about the music until Cas froze.

"What's up love?" Deanna asked.   
"I don't know that song but it's your voice." Cas said and Deanna listened closer and felt her cheeks heat up. 

"Yeah, that's because I wrote it… in the time I was living with my parents and you and Sam were in college. It kept the darkness away for a few hours." She explained. 

Gravelly, deep voice and musical laughter;  
Socially awkward and hard to look after;  
Long slender fingers just made to wear rings;  
These are a few of my favourite things.  
Soft but firm touches and smelling of pages;  
Smooth hair and soft skin and love that lasts ages;  
My guarding angels that spreads out his wings;  
These are a few of my favourite things.  
Sparing his jacket when cold winter winds blow;  
Dancing through night and day catching the soft snow;  
Falling asleep with him feeling like kings;  
These are a few of my favourite things.  
When it's dark here and my heart stings;  
When I'm feeling sad;  
I simply remember my favourite things;  
And then I don't feel so bad.

"It's about me…" Cas pointed out.

"You're my favourite thing." Deanna said and Cas pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck.

"I love you." He mumbled. Deanna smiled.

"That's why we're here, love." She said, tightening her grip around Cas' shoulders. 

They danced the whole evening at some point they were more shuffling from one foot to the other than actually dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your precious time. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall boldly ask for one more moment of your day, please leave kudos or even a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
